Special Gift for Jungkook's Birthday
by Brownyes
Summary: Ini fanfic special edition buat ultahnya Jungkook yang ke-19...Happy Reading...


Fanfic "Special Gift for Jungkook's Birthday"

One Shoot

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung

Rate : T, Comedy, Romance, BL, Vkook Fanfic.

Story is mine...No plagiat...

Caution : Typo(s) every where...so i am sorry

All cast punya emak ama bapak masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar. Saya sudah mendapat ijin dari ITB dan IPB, juga ijin dari BigHit dalam mimpi saya, saya juga sudah dapat persetujuan dari Vkook Pair and Shipper

Pagi ini tanggal 1 September 2016, di dorm sedang sepi. Padahal, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih. Para member BTS masih asik-asik berguling-guling sambil memeluk bantal dan guling masing-masing. Mereka masih menikmati mimpi mereka yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tapi, tidak dengan namja yang satu ini. Pagi-pagi begini dia sudah bangun menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar, lalu berlari keluar kamar.

BRAKK...

Beberapa menit kemudian...

GYURR...

"Ah...Leganya..." gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Meski matanya sudah melek sepenuhnya, tapi napasnya masih sedikit tercekat-cekat. Sedikit lama dia berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang agak gatal. Akhirnya, dia berjalan lunglai menuju dapur untuk meneguk beberapa tetes air. Selama dia berjalan menuju dapur dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat keadaan dorm yang terlihat sangat sepi dari biasanya. Oh iya! Dia baru ingat. Mereka kan baru pulang dari konser dan meminta cuti untuk beberapa waktu, jadi kemungkinan member lainnya masih tertidur pulas saat ini. Sesampainya dia di dapur, dia dikagetkan oleh sesosok mausia yang sedang meminum susu kotak ukuran besar dengan ganas dan beringas tapi matanya masih tertutup dan terlihat mengantuk.

"Eoh..Taehyung Hyung. Ada apa? Mau minum juga?" tanya namja itu setelah menyelesaikan acara minum susunya.

"Ah, Ne. Kau baru bangun, Kookie?"

"Ini, Hyung. Susunya tinggal separuh. Ambil saja." Ujarnya ambil menyodorkan kotak susu itu.

"Gomawo, Kookie. " mereka memang sudah biasa makan dan minum di gelas yang sama. Maklum mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih 2 bulan yang lalu.

Taehyung meminum susu yang disodorkan Jungkook tadi. Dia meminum dengan santai, tenang, dan perlahan.

UHUK...UHUK...

Dia menghapus air susu yang keluar di sudut bibirnya. Dia baru saja teringat sesuatu hal yang penting. HARI INI ADALAH HARI ULANG TAHUN JUNGKOOK. Ulang tahun yang ke-19. Saat itu, Jungkook sudah akan pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar melanjutkan hibernasinya.

"Kook..." panggil Taehyung cepat.

"Nde, Hyung. Waeyo?"

"Nanti temani aku jalan-jalan, ya." Yang dimintai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya lagi.

Taehyung melanjutkan meminum susunya yang tertunda. Sambil merencanakan hal yang akan dia lakukan bersama Jungkook nanti. Pertama, dia pergi membeli es krim. Kedua, mereka pergi jalan-jalan terserah pada Jungkook. Ketiga, pergi menuju Sungai Han dan memberikan hadiah. Lalu, pulang ke dorm saat makan malam.

"Yosh, sekarang aku harus beli kado dulu. "

* * *

Di toko, Taehyung hanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Dia ingin membelikan Jungkook bannie, tapi dia sudah pernah memberikannya tahun lalu. Dia ingin membelikan snapback, tapi tak ada yang cocok untuk Jungkook menurutnya. Dia ingin membeli baju couple yang wajar di pakai para pasangan, tapi yang dia temukan hanya baju berwarna pudar seperti peach, pink, abu-abu. Padahal dia ingin membeli yang warna merah. Dia dari tadi naik turun eskalator, lift, berulang kali deretan toko satu per satu. Tapi tak kunjung mendapat yang pas.

* * *

2 jam kemudian...

Taehyung menyerah. Dia akan memberikan satu bucket bunga mawar yang akan dia beli di dekat Sungai Han. Taehyung pun kembali ke dorm dan menghampiri Jungkook di kamarnya.

"Kookie? Kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya begitu membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Jungkook tak menjawab. Keadaan kamar gelap gulita. Taehyung mencari saklar dan menghidupkan lampunya.

"Omo! Kau kenapa, sayang?" kagetnya begitu menghidupkan lampu di melihat Jungkook sedang menangis sesenggukan di sudut ruangan.

"Aniyo, gwenchanayo."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas-jelas kau menangis. Kau ini kenapa? Hmm...tolong ceritakan pada namjachingumu ini, ne." Ucap Taehyung menenangkan sambil menangkup pipi gembil Jungkook dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Jungkook yang bengkak karena menangis.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku meminta Jin Hyung membuatkanku semangkuk ramyeon. Tapi dia menolak karena alasan mie-nya habis. Lalu aku bilang aku akan membelinya tapi buatkan aku. Tapi ia menolak. Jadi aku kecewa, lalu aku lari ke kamar dan menangis."

JLEB...

"Jadi...hanya karena tidak mendapat ramyeon yang dia inginkan, dia menagis. Sebenarnya dia remaja usia 19 tahun atau bocah ingusan usai sunatan sih..." batin Taehyung terheran-heran.

"Sudah...sudah...Kalu Jin Hyng tak mau membuatkanmu ramyeon. Hyung akan mengajakmu membelinya di luar. Yah...hitung-hitung menambah kegiatan untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan. Kajja. Nanti kita bisa pulang tepat sebelum makan malam. " Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menurut saat diajak Taehyung keluar kamar. Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dengan mesra dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi putih Jungkook.

Mereka berdua sudah berjalan-jalan selama berjam-jam. Dan sudah mempir ke berbagai toko makanan kesukaan Jungkook berulang kali di tempat yang berbeda. Pertama mereka ke warung ramyeon yang ada di dekat dorm 2 block dari gedung dorm mereka. Lalu, mereka membeli gula-gula kapas. Sesekali Taehyung menghujamkan gombalan-gombalan ringan yang dapat membuat Jungkook salah tingkah. Hal itu berlangsung lama dan mencairkan suasana dengan mudah. Berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Mulus tak ada kerikil.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 waktu setempat. Mereka sudah duduk-duduk bersantai di pinggir Sungai Han, dengan posisi Taehyung menyangga badannya dengan kedua tangan di belakang sedangkan Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kanan Taehyung.

"Indah ya, Kookie."

"Apanya, Hyung?"

"Sunset disini sungguh indah, ya. Tapi mereka tak seindah dirimu. Kaulah yang paling indah diantara bunga-bunga, kau juga yang paling terang diantara beribu bintang."

"Aish...Hyung. Rayuan picisanmu tak akan berpengaruh padaku."

"Ya, kau tak akan terpengaruh. Tapi kau akan merona mendengarnya. " goda Taehyung sambil mencubit pipi Jungkook. Jungkook yang malu pun mendaratkan cubitan sayang di pingganng Taehyung.

"Kookie sayang, hyung mianhae ne.."

"Mian untuk apa, Hyung."

"Mian, karena tak bisa memberimu apa-apa."

"Kau telah memberiku banyak gula-gula dan ramyeon tadi jadi tak masalah, Hyung."

KRIK...KRIK...

"Aish...jinjja. Anak ini pikirannya makanan mulu. Tolonglah pikirkan aku juga. Sebenarnya namjachingu-mu itu aku atau makanan?" batin Taehyung agak kesal.

"Kookie..."

"Hmm..."

CHUP...

Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook lembut begitu dia menghadap ke arahnya. Ciuman yang lembut, nyaman, dan manis. Lama kelamaan Taehyung menambah tempo ciumannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya bertengger indah di pinggang Jungkook, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pipi kanan Jungkook. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Taehyung mulai menggigit bibir Jungkook pelan meminta ijin pada Jungkook untuk mengabsen gigi-gigi rapi miliknya. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tak ada yang ingin ciuman itu berhenti. Tapi, Taehyung adalah manusia yang memiliki nafsu yang luar biasa besar dan dia juga berjanji pada Jungkook untuk menjaga nafsunya itu sampai saatnya benar-benar tiba. Jadi, Taehyung dengan perlahan melepas ciuman itu. Dan menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Kookie sayang, Saengil Chukkaeyo. Aku berharap kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukku, untuk dirimu sendiri, eomma dan appamu dan untuk para Vkook hard shipper. Ne?" Jungkook mengangguk dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Setelahnya, mereka pulang kembali ke dorm dengan perasaan bahagia.

-END-

* * *

-Epilogue-

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka disambut oleh para member dengan wajah yang beringas dan ganas siap menerkam kapan saja.

"Jungkook! Sana masuk kamar." Jin memerintah dengan garang pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menurut dan berlari menuju kamar.

Setelah Jungkook dipastikan masuk kamar. Mereka semua menatap Taehyung.

"Kau kemana saja dari tadi? Bersama Jungkook? " tanya Jin.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Sebentar apanya?! Sekarang jam berapa?!" Taehyung dengan sigap menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Aigoo! Jam 8 malam?!"

"Mianhae, Hyung... Aku tau aku salah."

Mata Jin mulai berkobar...dia mengambil sapu yang ada di dekatnya. Dan lanjutannya author hanya bisa membacakan do'a untuk keselamatan Taehyung.

* * *

-Fin -

Hai...ketemu lagi di cerita yang berbeda. Hehehe...crita yang satunya belum selesai udah bikin lagi. Yah...maklum...untuk memperingati hari ulangtahunnya pacar Kim Taehyung yang paling imut Jeon Jungkook yang ke-19. Makasih untuk nyempetin baca. Kalo udah nyempetin baca, sempetin juga buat review ya... saya berharap ada banyak dari kalian para siders yang mendapat hidayah dan bertobat. Lalu, segera menuliskan review. Amin...

Makasih...banyak...Pai-pai...Saranghaeyo :*


End file.
